


Whatever it Takes

by Deathcab4daddy



Series: Greek Mythology Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: You are the queen of a war-torn country and you decide to make a deal with Ares in order to win the war. Here are the repercussions you must face.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Series: Greek Mythology Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Whatever it Takes

War had been raging for roughly two years now, and your men were exhausted. The storm seethed as you snuck out of the palace. If your men saw you leave, you knew you’d be stopped. You had tried so many different strategies, using tactics from other countries, but now you weren’t getting enough food to feed your men. The shipments were taking so long the food would rot. Famine and exhaustion were sweeping through your men like the plague, and you had no other options left. 

Rain dripped past your eyelashes as you blinked rapidly, trying to clear them of the excess liquid. Your soaked hair stuck to you, different strands spread in random patterns. Through your bleary vision, you could see stairs, spiraling up by the hundreds, and the shrine in the distance. The shrine itself was surprisingly dilapidated, the twisted vines of ivy slowly choking the life out of the building. You took the stairs two at a time- you knew time was of the essence. The disappearance of the queen was usually something that would be noticed quickly. 

Lightning spread across the sky, the thunder echoing like an angry war cry. You inadvertently shivered, hoping that wasn’t a bad omen for what you were about to do. Would the god even answer your call? There wasn’t all that much you could give him, plus, Ares wasn’t known for answering beggars at his shrines. You hoped the bag of gold you brought would catch his attention- you had even added some family jewels that were only found in your country. 

Prying the large stone doors open was difficult, to say the least. Panting slightly, the doors thudded loudly behind you, and you were left in darkness. The roaring winds from the storm and rain dripping from the tattered roof provided you with little comfort as you tried to see into the pitch blackness ahead of you. Luckily, you had come prepared. You grabbed the flint from your pouch, and you used the small flashes of light generated from the stone to find a torch. 

With a lit torch in hand, you headed towards the large statue of the god you hoped to reach. His figure stood tall and proud, and you had to crane your neck up to see his head adorned by his helmet. He looked ready for war, his war-hardened spear pointing forwards as he headed towards the madness of battle. Another clap of thunder made you flinch, and you took a small step towards his mountainous figure. 

You walked over to the two pyres near the base of the monument and lit them quickly before setting your torch in a holder on the wall to your left. Leaning forward, you placed the hefty bag of gold and jewels in the massive bowl at the foot of the statue before dropping down to your knees and beginning your prayer. 

“Oh Ares, the god of war, rage, and slaughter, please hear my cry. My men need your immeasurable strength and unbeatable spirit. I do not wish to lose my kingdom to war. Please lend me your strength.” 

A heavy nothingness settled around you as you felt tears gather in your eyes. You sat up from your kneeled position as a few stray tears left trails down your cheeks, and you looked at the marble figure a few feet ahead of you. Desperation and hopelessness clawed at your throat as a pained whimper escaped you. Then everything happened so quickly. 

A massive dark shape stood before you, and you felt the cold bite of steel against your vulnerable throat. A spear was pressed to your jugular, angling your chin upwards. A deep voice much like the thunder you had heard earlier sent chills over your frayed nerves. 

“What makes you think you can call upon me, you measly mortal?” He emphasized his frustration by increasing the pressure against your neck. You let out a hiss as the spear easily cut through your skin. His golden eyes watched the blood trail down your neck as it soaked into the neckline of your dress.

“I’m humbly asking for your help so my men can win the war. It’s been going on for 2 years, and they’re exhausted. Please help us.” You couldn’t see his face, it was hidden behind a large bronze helmet. His cape hung behind his muscular frame, and you shivered as you took in the dark red color. It was said that his cape becomes redder and redder as it absorbs more blood from fallen enemies. 

A gruff laugh escaped him. “And why should I help you? Look at the state of this shrine. Your land has forgotten me, and I shall too forget this wretched place. I’m tempted to kill you for insulting me by begging for my help .” 

“I beg for your forgiveness, the shrine maidens that tended to this place had to leave to help attend to our soldiers. We can build you a new and even larger shrine if you help us win this bloody war.” A flash of lightning lit his armor-clad figure in front of you, and you quivered. This hulking man could kill you in under a second if he chose not to listen to you, and then your kingdom would definitely lose the war. The hand not holding his spear lifted the heavy helmet from his head and his golden eyes burned through you, however, you knew not to look away. A smirk crossed his full lips when you refused to drop his gaze. A queen never cowers- neither to a man nor a god. 

“Fine, I shall help you. I want my new shrine built within a year, along with the restoration of this one. Your country will leave a generous amount of gold at both each year. And lastly, you’ll give me your maidenhood.” 

The glint in his eye told you that he expected you to refuse but instead, you stood and kept eye contact with the intimidating immortal. You raised your chin slightly before responding. 

“Whatever it takes.” 

A low laugh reached your ears, and you flushed. 

“I do love a woman who doesn’t bow, but know your place.” 

“A queen’s place isn’t on her knees. I’d rather fill you in on my battle strategies and the number of available soldiers.” His eyes flicked over your figure, and you returned the gesture. His tan skin shone almost as bright as his armor, and his features looked just as chiseled as the statue behind him. There were two black stripes through his blonde hair, his features as angry as the rage he sowed. 

“Speak.” You proceeded to tell him about the numerous strategies your men had tried, the number of soldiers from the enemy kingdom, and your ideas for a possible victory. He looked surprised by your wealth of knowledge.

“You know your way around a battlefield, woman.”

“It’s (y/n), unless you prefer to call me woman.” Your voice dripped with sarcasm, and he gave you an amused look.

“You have quite the sharp tongue- be glad I haven’t cut it out. Make plans to build my shrine, and you’ll win the war by the end of the week. Once you receive news of your victory, I shall come to collect my last prize.” 

“So we have a deal then? I thank you for this, truly. I shall be indebted to you forever.”

“We do have a deal, but we must seal it.” With that, he took two long strides until he stood so close that your deep breath caused your breasts to rub against his chest plate. His golden eyes flickered over your delicate features, and he drank in the sight of your pupils dilating from his proximity. He could see a tinge of fear in your eyes, even though you had been challenging him earlier, and he _loved_ it. 

You took in a shaky breath, and your eyelids fluttered closed as he leaned towards you. He paused right as his lips ghosted over yours, and you opened your eyes back up.

“Are you afraid?” His deep voice caused you to shiver slightly, and his lips brushed against yours as he spoke. Even though you were trembling, you shook your head. He gave you a devilish grin before crashing his lips against yours. 

You hadn’t expected him to be gentle- his essence screamed the opposite- but his hunger for you took you by storm, and you were swept away. His tongue slid into your mouth when you let out a whimper, and he swallowed your sound eagerly. He was stealing your oxygen as though he needed it to live, and when your head started spinning, you almost grabbed onto his massive shoulders, but he pulled away just as quickly as he had come. 

You stood there panting and watching him. His face was still close enough for you to feel the warmth from his breath over your cheeks. One of his large hands grabbed your jaw and tilted your head to the left to expose your neck. 

Another whimper left you when you felt his tongue slide over the scratch his spear had left on your neck. He hummed against your skin, and your eyes closed as you felt the vibration over your throat. “So sweet,” he uttered before finally pulling away from you. 

You took a few deep breaths before opening your eyes, and once you did, he was already gone. The feeling in your chest was strange. You felt relieved but slightly breathless, almost as if he stole all the oxygen with his departure. A knock on the door pulled you out of your reverie and you pried the door open to see one of your maids. 

“I saw the lit pyres and I assumed it had to be you. Were you able to reach him?” Her voice seemed so quiet in comparison to Ares’s booming voice. His voice had reverberated against the shrine walls, leaving you feeling akin to a caged animal by his larger than life presence. You finally met her eyes after you gathered your racing thoughts.

“We’re going to win the war.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

True to his word, roughly a week later, you received word that the enemy forces had been mysteriously slaughtered and they were pulling back. A meeting was scheduled for three weeks from now to put a peace treaty in place, and your people would be safe from any further invasions. 

You smiled as you sat on your throne and watched your men celebrate their victory. Word had spread that you had help from Ares, and you knew other countries wouldn’t start any conflicts with you as long as that remained true. While you were excited about the future of your country, anticipation thrummed through you. You knew Ares would be coming to collect on his last part of the deal. For the most part, you were terrified, but a small part of you was excited. Ares, while formidable with his overwhelming strength and endless rage, was still devastatingly handsome. 

The moon was high in the sky when you finally returned to your bedchamber. Your maid tried to follow you to help you remove your dress but you waved her off. You wanted time to yourself to just… breathe. The war had caused you so much stress, and you’d lost so many good men. You walked over to your vanity and smiled at your reflection as you began to brush through your unruly tresses. Your hair was twisted and wavy from being up in an intricate style you could never hope to replicate yourself, and it felt nice to finally pull out all the pins. Humming to yourself, you admired the dress you were in, it was a deep emerald green number that highlighted your bust. 

You were just about to stand when you noticed movement in your mirror. Those gold eyes that had been haunting your dreams were watching you as you continued to run the brush through your hair. _How long had he been there? When did he even appear?_

He made eye contact with you before sitting down on the array of furs littering your massive bed as he continued to watch you. 

“How scandalous of you to sneak into my chambers. How long have you been here? I never took you for the patient type.” A smile crossed your lips as you teased him. You knew you were treading into dangerous territory, but he seemed to enjoy that you didn’t cower before him like some scared little girl.

“I just arrived, and you’re right. I’m not very patient.” His eyes gleamed as he got up and slowly started to approach you. A pleasant shudder traveled through you as his gravelly voice surrounded you like a warm blanket. Ares was the epitome of danger, and you were afraid, but something about him was so enticing. He made your blood sing and anticipation curl in your stomach. 

His helmet and chest plate were off, and you traced the lines of his defined abdomen with your eyes. With each slow step he took towards you, his muscles flexed, and you could feel yourself salivating. A smirk crossed his delicious lips.

“You look quite eager,” he said as he stood behind you. You could feel the warmth from his body as you both watched each other in your mirror. He reached forward and moved your hair from your neck. There was a slight mark left from the cut he’d inflicted on you, and you shivered as he rubbed his thumb over the healing mark. 

You hadn’t even noticed that he was holding his spear until you felt cold air against your back. The sharp blade cut through the ties and layers of your clothing easier than butter, and he smirked as he watched your eyes grow big. 

“I liked that dress, you know.” You grumbled, watching him smirk and lean down towards your ear. 

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll replace it.” His lips brushed over the warm skin under your ear, and you sighed as you leaned into him. It would be impossible to articulate how you felt as one of his strong arms pulled you into him. His teeth nipped against your neck almost hard enough to draw blood, and you let out a whimper. The man you were leaning against was no mortal, after all. He was one of the most powerful gods watching over your realm. No other being could match his violence and prowess for blood and yet your body _ached_ for him. 

After another harsh bite to your supple skin, you released a hiss and tilted your head to expose more of your skin to his sinful mouth. He growled at your compliance and whisked you off your seat towards your bed. You were a little surprised at how gentle he was when he set you atop the blankets. He noticed your curious look. 

“I may be the god of war, but I can smell your purity. I’m not particularly interested in harming you. If I was, I would’ve killed you back at the shrine.” Shock coursed through you. You had assumed he’d be rough and quickly seek out what he wanted, but that didn’t seem to be the case. You watched him as you lifted your shoulders, and he peeled off your clothes. 

“For a mortal, you’re quite beautiful.” You blushed at his words, and you weren’t sure if you believed them, but as his calloused hands traced over your figure, he showed genuine pleasure while looking over your revealed body. Your eyes watched him carefully as he continued to smooth his hands over your curves, memorizing your tantalizing shape. “I didn’t expect you to be so shy,” he challenged, smirking down at you. “Are you just going to lay there?”

At his words, you flushed and reached a trembling hand up to him. You dragged your hand down the expanse of his muscular chest, your fingers sliding through the trenches that outlined his defined abdomen. He lifted one of his large, warm hands up to your mounds, and your nails bit into his skin as he tweaked one of your stiff peaks. You weren’t sure if they’d pebbled from the cold air or your attraction to the man above you. 

A moan broke free from your lips when he leaned down and took the bud into his mouth, sucking it eagerly. His golden eyes flickered up to meet yours, and he groaned into your skin. You sighed at the loss of his warm mouth, a tinge of disappointment settling in your chest. That was quickly dispersed when he ravenously captured your lips. Both of your tongues fought for dominance as they danced together. A sense of triumph filled you when he moaned for you-he hadn’t expected you to suck on his tongue. You captured his bottom lip between your teeth gently as he pulled away from you. You released the swollen flesh as he sat up and looked down at you. He was pleased to see you weren’t trembling anymore, at least not from fear. 

“You’re quite the little minx, aren’t you?” You preened at his words. He seemed pleased, and you were glad your inexperience wasn’t as obvious as you worried it would be. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You answered breathlessly, his smirk turned to a genuine smile at your words. He pushed a piece of hair out of your face.

“I enjoy that you challenge me, but I find it rather curious, since I know you fear me.” 

“I did fear you, but I don’t anymore. Like you said, if you wanted to hurt me, you would’ve done it already. Plus, I’m a queen, and I wouldn’t have made it very far without a spine.” 

“I do admire your leadership. You demand to be heard when you speak to your people, and they respect you. I heard as much when I was on the battlefield.”

“Thank you.” You murmured, you hadn’t expected him to praise you, and his words soothed an anxiety you hadn't even known existed. The war had been fraught with uncertainties, and it had been difficult not to blame the countless deaths on your potential inadequacies as a leader. “You’re different from what I expected.” You lifted a hand up to his face as you traced over his sharp features. He nipped at your thumb, and you yelped as you pulled your hand away. As you looked at him, you let out a soft giggle. 

“And what were you expecting? A brute? Me to slaughter you?” 

“Not necessarily- I know you’re incredibly intelligent, and I could never hope to match your knowledge for strategy, but you’re more human than I expected.” When you thought over your words you quickly began speaking again “Wait- that’s not what I meant- you’re obviously much better than a lowly mortal-” His laughter cut you off, and he pressed a placating kiss against your lips.

“I knew what you meant, but if anyone else said that to me, they’d be dead.” You gulped at his words, and you knew he was telling the truth. He leaned down and nudged your head to the side, pressing kisses against your neck. Another moan slipped free when he sucked against one of your sensitive spots. You knew he would leave a mark, but you didn’t care. Your hands carded through his hair as he began to kiss down your chest. 

He took your other nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. His hand trailed up from your waist to give the other bud some attention. When he pulled away, he blew against your saliva-soaked skin, and he groaned when your grip on his hair tightened. You lifted your head to watch him as he began to trail more kisses down your body. You shivered when he dipped his tongue into your belly button before continuing his path down towards the apex between your thighs. 

He brushed a kiss against the inside of your thigh, and he made eye contact with you as he leaned forward, his tongue slipping between your lower lips. Your essence coated his tongue as he dragged it from your weeping hole up to your clit. The warm muscle circled your bundle of nerves slowly, and he hungrily watched as you tilted your head back, your face scrunched in pleasure. 

“You’re just as sweet as I remember.” His speech sent vibrations over your clit, and you moaned loudly, finally dropping your head against the bed. A sharp smack caused you to whimper, and you lifted your head once more. “I want you to watch me taste you.” His voice was even deeper, laced with lust, lust for _you_. You meekly nodded, agreeing to his request. He placed another kiss over the skin, reddened from his slap, and got back to his meal. 

He _devoured_ you. Normally you’d be embarrassed by the sounds he was making between your legs, but you couldn’t look away. He felt _amazing_. You’d never experienced anything like this. You had propped yourself up with an elbow, your other hand weaved into his dual-colored locks, and he had you crying out repeatedly. As one of his fingers teased your entrance and his tongue flicked over your clit at a fast pace, you almost collapsed. He was swallowing your sounds just as hungrily as he indulged himself on your core. 

His thick finger finally pushed into you, and he groaned as he felt the tight grip of your walls sucking his digit further inside your untouched body. He began to slowly thrust his finger into you, allowing you to become used to the foreign feeling before slipping another one into your dripping hole. 

A loud cry left you as you felt the stretch, but it wasn’t from pain. His fingers felt incredible, and his attention on your clit hadn’t wavered. He was playing your body like a prized instrument, and you continued to sing for him. Another loud cry left you when he began to scissor his fingers inside you. He wanted to stretch your body as much as possible so his entry wouldn’t cause you a significant amount of pain. Ares was keen on you enjoying the experience. 

The pace of his digits increased, and you could feel the coil in your stomach tightening. “Please don’t stop, that feels so good,” you whimpered. He answered you by sucking your clit into his mouth, and your hips jerked. He increased the pace of his fingers even more as he pushed you towards your first release. You would be more relaxed after your climax, and that would aid in reducing your pain when he entered you. As your wave of pleasure crested, you called out to him, and tremors wracked your body. He continued to pleasure you through your release before lifting off your body when you began to push his face away. 

“Delicious,” he murmured as he crawled up your body and placed a few kisses against your lips. You hadn’t even seen him rid himself of the rest of his clothes, and you whimpered when you felt his heavy cock brush against your sensitive clit. 

“Please, I want to feel you,” you murmured as your eyes lidded with lust met his. He groaned and pressed another kiss to your swollen lips before grabbing the base of his cock and lining up with your entrance. 

“Try to stay relaxed, it will hurt less that way.” You heeded his words, your body still felt heavy from your last climax. His kindness struck you in a way that pierced your heart. He was beautiful not only on the outside, but he had a surprisingly large heart, at least toward you. You had a feeling that was private knowledge, and you planned to keep it that way. 

The head of his thick cock began to press against your entrance, and you willed yourself to remain calm. 

“Sorry about this.” He said quietly as he pressed into your body in one harsh thrust. He felt you seize up, and he slid one of his hands down to toy with your clit. Your pained whimper drew his attention, and he felt guilty as he saw a tear slip down your face. He peppered a few kisses down your jaw before whispering to you. “Try to relax, it will feel better, I promise.” As he continued to manipulate your clit and you became more accustomed to the feeling of being so full, you let out a soft moan and wiggled your hips against his. 

He met your eyes and you nodded once, letting him know he could begin moving. A curse left him as he slowly pulled halfway out before pushing back into your tight, wet heat. Your body fit him like a glove, and he relished in all the noises pouring from your full lips. 

With each pull of his hips, you could feel the veins that lined the length of his cock. He was so thick- it amazed you that your body could even fit his entire member. Each time he bottomed out, the head of his cock kissed your womb, and nothing had ever felt so good. You were embarrassed by how loud you were being, so you covered your mouth, but he smacked your hand away.

“You promised me your maidenhood- don't insult our agreement by keeping your pretty noises from me.” 

“Sorry,” you murmured bashfully, but he just pressed a few kisses against your jaw- he wasn’t angry with you. You wanted to ask him to move faster, but you remained silent. However, he could see the question in your eyes. 

“Tell me what you want.” He commanded, and you had no other option but to comply. 

“Please go faster,” you pleaded, wiggling your hips under him, begging for more than the slow thrusts he’d been giving you. 

“You want me to speed up, darling? Am I making you feel good?” He teased you, watching the pleasure show on your face, he knew what he was doing. 

“Yes, please- you feel so good. I need more, _please_.” 

“Fine, since you asked so nicely.” He sat up, and his hands grabbed your hips roughly as he pulled you into him. You watched as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into your body. He tilted your hips up slightly before repeating the motion, and this time you saw stars. He grinned when he felt your walls spasm around him. “There it is.” 

You weren’t quite sure what he meant, but every time he thrust back into your willing body, you cried out. It felt as though you were ascending to Olympus with all the pleasure he was giving you. Your body was already sensitive from your previous climax, and you were quickly propelled towards your second. His sweat-slicked skin was glistening in the low light of your room. As you reached the precipice of your second climax, you sat up and wrapped an arm around his neck, crashing your lips against his, both of you swallowing the other’s pleasured noises. 

He knew he was getting close- your grip on his cock was too enticing to resist, and he wanted to fill you with his seed. His hands slid down to your ass as he easily lifted you up and down on his twitching cock. You continued to greedily kiss him as he used your body to seek his own climax. After a few more thrusts his hips stuttered against yours, and he let out a loud moan against your neck. 

Warmth filled your core as he painted your walls with his godly seed. He lowered your exhausted body down onto your bed before gingerly pulling out of you. You whimpered at the loss and reached out to him. He ignored your request, and it felt like a cold bucket of water was dumped on you until he pushed your sweaty form further up the bed so you could rest comfortably. He laid down next to you, and you both caught your breath. You were far more winded than him, but that wasn’t surprising. 

“How do you feel?” He asked as he turned to look at you, a small smile on his face. 

“I feel like you ruined me for all other men.” You let out a laugh as you finished your statement, and his smile grew at your words. 

“I’m not really a fan of sharing anyway.” 

“Oh, so does that mean you aren’t finished with me?”

“Not even close,” he answered as he got up and pulled you off the bed with him. He led you back over towards your vanity. “I’m gonna fuck you right here so you have to watch the pleasure I give you.” You shivered at his words as you met his eyes in the mirror. You spun on your heel to look at him before responding,

“Good, because I’ve been dying to taste you.” 

“Oh really, I thought you didn’t get on your knees for anyone-” You cut him off as you wrapped your lips around his half-hard member

“Hush or I’ll stop,” you said, removing your mouth from him. He gave you a wry grin.

“As you wish, _your majesty_.” 


End file.
